Un patient impatient
by boadicee
Summary: OS avec lemon très explicite et vocabulaire vulgaire en dédicace à Levi Japan Expo et Usagi Neko Chan, fans de ce couple
**Patient pas si patient**

La tête lui tournait. Il ne savait pas où il était. Quand il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissait un peu trop. Il ne ressentait pas contre plus la douleur de ses blessures. Il entendait des voix, mais elles paraissaient lointaines et bizarres, comme si les personnes parlaient à travers d'un masque.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Où était-il ? et qui étaient ces personnes ? Qu'est-il advenu de son équipage ? S'était-il fait capturer ?

\- Capitaine ! Kid s'agite, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Donnez lui plus d'anesthésiant pour le moment. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui. Même si l'opérer en état d'éveil ne me déplairait pas.

Cette voix, il la connaissait ou plus tôt il la reconnaissait. C'était celle de son ennemi. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver entre ces mains ? Il devait dégager rapidement de là, ce type était dangereux. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il sentit plusieurs bras le maintenir contre quelque chose de froid.

Les gars ne le laissez pas bouger ou il va se vider de son sang. Penguin, dépêche-toi de lui injecter les calmants.

\- Eustass, arrête de t'agiter de la sorte où je ne vais pas pouvoir te recoudre correctement, intervint le chirurgien.

Penguin injecta dans la perfusion déjà en place le produit demandait par son capitaine. Kid se calma pratiquement aussitôt. Il ouvra ses yeux et plongea dans celui du chirurgien qui lui maintenait la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer Eustass. Fais-moi confiance.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que ses yeux se fermaient sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant.

 **POV LAW**

-Je savais Akainou dangereux, mais pas à ceux point là. Les pirates de Kid n'avaient rien pu faire et le nombre de blessés étaient impressionnants. J'étais arrivé avec mon équipage en beau milieu des combats et en voyant l'inégalité des forces, je savais que mes nakamas ne feraient pas le poids. Dans un sens, c'était le bon moment pour me débarrasser d'un pirate de l'envergure de Kid. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il pourrait avoir son utilité plus tard. Et ce que j'aimais avant tout, c'était d'avoir des gens redevables. J'organisais alors une diversion pour que mes nakamas puissent récupérer les blessés les plus graves et faire s'enfuir les rescapés. On n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des cadavres. Les blessés les moins graves regagnaient leur navire sous les ordres du second de Eustass, tandis que j'embarquais les états critiques. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusé avec une bonne opération. Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur le septicisme de Killer qui refusait à ce que j'embarque son capitaine. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Leur médecin ne valait pas grand chose pour la chirurgie lourde que nécessité les blessures de Eustass.

Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et était dans l'inconscience totale. Je le fis installer sur l'une des tables d'opération. Je faisais le tour de l'ensemble des patients à traiter et donner les consignes à mes nakamas qui pouvaient s'occupaient sans problème des autres cas, pendant que moi, je m'occupais de Kid.

Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter. Il devait délirer avec la gravité de ces blessures. J'ordonnais immédiatement qu'on augmente la dose d'anesthésiant. C'est qu'il était coriace pour les tranquillisants. Je me dirigeais vers sa tête et lui maintenais pour éviter qu'il n'arrache le tuyau déjà mis dans sa bouche. Je voyais ses yeux d'habitude si vifs, complètement flou. Il ne devait même pas savoir où il se trouvait. Je tentais de le rassurer, malgré que ce n'était pas mon truc, ça de rassurer les gens que j'allais opérer. Ma générosité me perdra. Je voyais ses yeux me fixer avant de se fermer lentement. J'attendis encore quelques instants que ses constantes soit stables m'informant qu'il dormait et je me mis au travail. Je demandais à Sachi de m'apporter plusieurs poches de sang. J'allais en avoir besoin.

Je commençais l'intervention en retirant toutes les balles qui criblaient son corps. Malgré l'ampleur de ses blessures, il gardait un corps magnifique. Je secouais la tête, devant me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Une fois tous les projectiles retirés et une vérification que les organes vitaux n'avaient pas été atteints, je m'occupais de la blessure au visage. Il en garderait la cicatrice à vie, mais il ne devrait pas perdre la vue. Cela lui donnera un visage un peu plus viril dans un sens. Il me restait maintenant la blessure la plus importante. L'hémorragie avait été stoppée de suite, mais la perte de son bras était irrémédiable. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui amputer le bras. Mais avant de faire cela, je devais voir avec mon ingénieur afin qu'il puisse lui fabriquer rapidement un bras de substitution. Doué comme il l'était, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour avoir un bras robotisé.

Une fois la chose réglée, je retournais en salle d'opération où Peguin surveillait mon patient. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait plutôt bien. Je sortais mes outils pour l'amputation. J'aimais éprouver cette sensation de jouissance en découpant mon patient. Cela réclamait de la précision et beaucoup de dextérité. Le moindre faux mouvement et il pouvait mourir en quelques secondes, se vidant de son sang. Mes mains ne tremblaient pas. J'approchais lentement le scalpel et avec quelques gestes précis, je découpais les bouts de chair et pus avoir une vue sur les vaisseaux sanguins. Il me fallait les cautériser avant de trancher le membre. Il ne tenait plus à grand chose d'ailleurs. L'opération quoique délicate se passa sans aucun souci. De temps en temps, je jetais un oeil sur son visage. Je bandais fermement le moignon et vérifiais la perfusion et les appareils auxquels, il était relié. Il ne devait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, voir jours.

Le sous-marin se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

\- Capitaine, on a un problème, s'exclama Bepo

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- L'amiral est à nos trousses. Il faut qu'on immerge immédiatement ou il nous coulera.

\- Attendez deux minutes, je vais voir sur le navire des Kid.

\- Mais on ne peut pas attendre, capitaine.

\- Je me dépêche Bepo.

Aussitôt, je pris mon nodachi et je créais une sphère avec mon fruit du démon pour me télé porter directement sur le pont de l'autre navire. Killer était aux commandes pour éviter les boulets de canon.

\- Comment va Kid ?

\- Pour le moment, son état est stabilisé, mais il va falloir attendre plusieurs heures voir jours. Je lui ai administré de forts sédatifs.

\- On peut le récupérer ?

\- Il est branché à tout un tas d'appareils pour le maintenir en vie. Si vous avez les mêmes pas de soucis. Sinon, il restera dans le sous-marin. De plus, mon ingénieur est en train de lui fabriquer une prothèse pour remplacer son bras manquant.

\- Comment ça son bras manquant ? Il avait ses deux bras quand on vous l'a laissé tout à l'heure.

\- Le bras droit était mort. Il n'y avait plus aucune terminaison nerveuse reliée et surtout, il était, aux trois-quarts, sectionnés. J'avais pas d'autres choix. Maintenant, il faut se séparer. La marine ne pourra pas nous suivre tous en même temps. Prenez une direction et dans 24 heures, vous suivrez cette carte de vie. Elle indiquera le sous-marin.

\- Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Rien, comme rien ne m'obligeait à vous aider. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit à Kid, je te traquerai et je te ferais la peau à petit feu.

\- Faudrait déjà que tu me retrouves.

Je créais ma sphère et inversais ma place avec celle du tonneau que j'avais pris quelques minutes plus tôt et donnait l'ordre aussitôt d'immerger. Plus le sous-marin descendit dans les profondeurs de l'océan et plus le calme revint. Seul le bruit des machines régnait en maître. Je décidais alors d'aller me détendre un peu en attendant le réveil de mes patients, dont surtout un qui, je savais, ne serait pas de la meilleure des humeurs en réalisant qu'il avait perdu un bras.

Je me glissais rapidement sous la douche et fis couler l'eau bienfaisante sur moi. Je sentis mon entrejambe se réveiller en ayant juste en tête des images du corps de Kid. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi pour un ennemi ? Je devais vraiment être en manque de sexe, sérieusement. Je fis couler l'eau froide afin de calmer un peu mes ardeurs. Une fois fait, j'enfilais juste un boxer avant de me coucher tout en continuant de cogiter sur mes patients. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps en tout, je dormis, mais je fus réveillé par l'alarme du sous-marin. J'enfilais rapidement un pantalon et me dirigeais à l'extérieur. Un bruit de fracas métallique semblait venir de l'infirmerie. Soudain, un détail me revint en mémoire. J'avais complètement oublié de neutraliser le pouvoir de Eustass. Il devait être en train de retourner toute l'infirmerie. Je devais me dépêcher avant que le sous-marin ne prenne l'eau. En arrivant sur place, je vis que mes nakamas essayaient de le calmer. Je virais tout le monde afin de pouvoir utiliser mon nodachi et mon propre pouvoir.

\- Room.

Rapidement, je le tranchais en plusieurs endroits. Ce n'était pas très bon pour ces blessures.

\- Putain Trafalgar, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Calme-toi Eustass, et je te dirais tout.

\- Ne me fais pas chier, putain. Il est où mon bras ?

Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Sachi avec une paire de menottes en granit marin. D'un signe de la tête, il se jeta sur le bras unique de Eustass et lui mit la menotte en même temps que je reformais son corps. Une fois son pouvoir neutralisé, je me retrouvais seul avec lui. Le temps que je récupère une chaise pour m'asseoir en face de lui, il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisé.

\- Attends que je te choppe et je vais te tuer à petit feu.

\- si je ne t'avais pas soigné, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu la bonté de te soigner, tu pourrais m'en être reconnaissant.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de mon bras?

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton. On est à l'heure actuelle sous le niveau de la mer et je pourrais t'envoyer rejoindre le fond. Concernant ton bras, il était irrécupérable.

\- Alors tu décides comme ça de la couper, sans me demander mon avis ! Mais t'as vraiment une case en moins, Trafalgar.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa au réveil avec ton sauveur. T'en fais pas, tu vas en ravoir un neuf. Il faut juste attendre que tu cicatrises et que mon ingénieur est fini de le fabriquer.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Où est le reste de mon équipage ?

\- Disons que je m'ennuyais et que dorénavant, tu as une dette envers moi. Concernant ton équipage, quatre sont à côté se remettant d'une intervention chirurgicale, et les autres avec Killer sur ton navire. Tu retrouveras tout le monde bientôt. En attendant repose-toi. C'est le meilleur moyen de te remettre sur pied rapidement.

\- Tss, tu me fais chier Trafalgar.

Eustass n'avait pas l'air très convaincant. Je finis par lui administrer un calmant et entrepris de ranger le foutoir qu'il m'avait fait. J'allais devoir remplacer pas mal d'étagères et de bocaux. On avait de la chance que le sous-marin n'ait pas subie d'avarie. J'entendais du bruit derrière moi m'indiquant clairement que mon patient ne dormait pas. Je préférais l'ignorer pour le moment même si ce n'est pas facile, car il se retourne beaucoup et soupir.

Je me retournais vers lui finalement quand j'avais tout fini de ranger. Mon regard, aussitôt, s'ancra dans le sien.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un tablier à la place de ton pantalon, tu ferais fureur.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir comme tout bon patient ?

\- Non pas avec un mec qui se ballade presque à poil sous mon nez en trémoussant son cul comme une invitation.

\- Finalement, tu dois avoir des séquelles au cerveau.

\- Mon cerveau fonctionne très bien. Allez, fait pas ta pucelle. Faut bien que je me console avec la perte de mon bras. Et que je sache, un médecin doit prendre soin de ses patients.

\- Il n'y a que le repos pour toi pour le moment.

\- Oh ! oh ! Cela veut dire que quand j'irais mieux tu t'occuperas mieux de moi ?

\- La ferme et dors ou je t'injecte assez de somnifères pour l'année à venir.

\- T'es plus cruel que moi Law.

Je quittais sans un mot de plus l'infirmerie pour voir les autres blessés et mes nakamas.

Il fallut deux jours au navire de Eustass pour nous rejoindre. Durant cette période, je ne fis que de rares apparitions pour voir Kid, qui ne se gênait pas de me reluquer. j'ignorais purement et simplement ses avances.

J'autorisais Killer à aller voir son capitaine. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas quitter le sous-marin avant une quinzaine de jours. D'ici une semaine, j'allais pouvoir lui mettre en place son nouveau bras. La veille de sa mise en place, je me rendis au chevet de mon patient. Je fermais la porte à clef. Je le vis sourire.

\- On préfère fermer la porte pour me tuer. Ça n'arrêtera pas Killer, tu sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse cinq minutes avant de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi. Demain, je t'installe ton bras. Je dois vérifier que tu n'aies aucune infection.

\- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, me lança-t-il retirant la blouse que je lui avais fait mettre.

D'un regard professionnel, j'examinais l'ensemble de ces blessures. Malgré les gants, quand je frôlais sa peau, je sentais la chaleur en irradier. Je déglutis avec peine. J'avais l'impression que ma gorge était sèche. Je suspendais mes gestes quelques secondes. Ce fut à Eustass pour qu'il le remarque.

Fin POV Law

POV Eustass

Faisait chier ce toubib de malheur. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais coincé dans ce canari jaune. En plus, je ne pouvais presque pas avoir de visite. Mais tout cela allait bientôt se finir. Dès que j'aurais mon bras, je me casserai. Mais je n'oubliais pas une vengeance envers LAw. Depuis le jour où il avait débarqué torse nu dans la pièce, il avait osé me tenter avec ces airs d'sainte nitouche. Et le voilà maintenant qui se pointait et fermait la porte à clef avec de venir me caresser la peau. Cette fois, c'était trop, je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.

En le voyant hésiter quelques instants, je profitais de l'occasion et de mon seul bras, je le saisis et le tirais violemment contre moi. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagissa pas assez vite. Avec mon sourire qui en disait long, je le fixais droit dans les yeux. La main que je tenais, je la posais sur mon entrejambe dur comme du roc.

\- Tu sens ça, Trafalgar. C'est depuis que je t'ai vu à moitié à poil. Alors en tant que toubib, quel remède proposes-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas de chance, il n'y a pas de remède contre ça. Par contre, je peux peut-être soulager la gêne.

\- Et comment comptes, tu t'y prendre ?

\- Déjà, le patient doit être allongé, sinon je ne pourrais pas le traiter correctement.

Je souriais de plus belle, tout en restant méfiant. Je ne pouvais pas lui accorder toute ma confiance. Je le vis s'éloigner de moi, tandis que je m'allongeais. Il se déshabilla complètement en me tournant le dos. Quand enfin, il me fit face, je ne pus que constater que je n'étais pas le seul à être excité. Tant mieux, la partie n'en saurait que meilleure. Il se dirigea vers un bureau et en sortit un flacon. Soit, il se tapait régulièrement ces patients, soit, il l'avait mis là dans la semaine. Je lui poserai la question plus tard.

\- T'as peut être qu'une main, mais tu dois encore soir t'en servir.

\- Ramène ton cul et tu le sauras tout de suite, lui lançais-je avec le sourire.

Il me jeta le flacon et s'installa sans vraiment se poser sur mon torse. Il me tournait le dos. Je ne voyais que son cul et son dos. Son cul, d'ailleurs, était foutrement bien foutu. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de chaud et humide entourer mon membre. Oh putain, il avait l'air doué avec sa bouche. J'ouvris le flacon et m'enduisis, tant bien que mal mon unique main. Je laissais tomber le tube à terre et dirigeais mes doigts vers cet antre que me narguer. J'enfonçais un premier doigt de moitié et j'en l'entendis siffler.

\- Désolé pour toi, Trafalgar, je ne sais pas que c'est la douceur. Par contre mord moi et c'est trois doigts que tu sentiras d'un coup dans ton joli p'tit cul.

\- Je n'attendais aucune douceur de ta part Eustass, et évites les menaces.

Je repris sa préparation, tandis que lui me suçait un peu plus. Je n 'avais qu'une envie, lui enfoncer ma queue d'un seul coup au plus profond de sa gorge. je le vis prendre en charge son propre sexe afin de penser à autre chose qu'au deuxième doigt qui le pénétrait. J'écartais mes deux doigts afin de l'élargir au maximum. Sa langue autour de mon membre n'aidait pas à me consacrer à ma propre tâche. Je glissais un troisième doigt et s'en attendre, je fis des va-et-vient très soutenus. J'avais de grands doigts et c'est avec aisance que je trouvais sa boule de nerfs que je frappais sans retenue. Je retirais mes doigts en même temps qu'il retira sa bouche. Il se retourna. Il présenta son entrée contre le bout de ma queue et descendit lentement. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais c'était temporaire, car quand j'allais commencer à le pilonner, je le ferais hurler de plaisir.

Ma seule main se posa sur sa hanche. Je voulais mener la danse et non l'inverse. Une fois empalé sur moi, je le soulevais pour le redescendre aussitôt. Mes va-et-vient n'étaient pas doux mais violents et brutaux. Il ne fallut que trois coupe de reins pour taper sa prostate le faisant couiner. Enfin, je pouvais entendre ses cris. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique avec une main, mais je ne dérogeais pas à ma réputation de bon coup au lit. Enfin allongé, c'était pas mon truc. Je finis par me balancer sur le côté et d'un geste rapide Law se retrouva sous moi. Je me mis à genou, lui chopant une de ses jambes pour la maintenir en l'air pour le pilonner avec plus de force et à chaque coup, il hurlait de plaisir. Sa prostate en prenait pour son grade. J'approchais rapidement du point de rupture. Je relâchais sa jambe pour m'occuper de son propre sexe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous jouissions tous les deux.

Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre notre souffle, nous entendîmes des coups résonner à la porte vérouillée. Je souris en regardant mon amant.

\- Va falloir que tu te démerdes pour expliquer à ton équipage pourquoi tu couinais comme une gonzesse.

\- Ta gueule Eustass.

Fin POV Eustass.

Le bras de Kid fut rapidement installé. Il dut néanmoins rester une bonne semaine pour voir si la mécanique s'adapter bien sur la chair. Bien évidemment, le capitaine des Kid's profita touts les soirs du corps du chirurgien. Ce dernier avait menacé par ailleurs son équipage de douloureuses représailles si l'un d'eux faisait la moindre réflexion.

Quand Kid repartit sur son navire, il lança à Law :

\- Avec ce que je t'ai payé en nature pendant la semaine, nous sommes quittes, Trafalgar.


End file.
